


Glowsticks *Larry Smut*

by ChristinePayneSmile



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, BoyxBoy, Gay, Glowsticks, Larry kink, Louis bottoms, M/M, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinePayneSmile/pseuds/ChristinePayneSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry loves louis' ass and his pink puckered hole in which he loves using things to please louis and well himself </p><p>aka</p><p>harry  has a kink of putting things in louis' ass and louis loves it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowsticks *Larry Smut*

**Author's Note:**

> whats this im writing my own smut? jesus its gonna be bad  
> i have taken notes and ideas from many other smut books  
> so eh enjoy and please leave comments good or bad

"you were right they are a lot better in concert" harry grabs louis' hand making louis smile

"ah you should never under estimate the fray harry" louis says making harry nod in agreement

"so what do you want to do next?" louis asks fiddling with his glowstick attatched to his neck making harry smirk and lean to louis' ear

"there's something new i wanna try with that glowstick" louis smiles and keeps walking to the car with harry 

"well we better hurry home then" louis says smugly while jumping in the drivers seat 

.....

door shoved open and slammed shut louis pressed up against the wall harry violently marking up his neck.

"f-fuck harry" louis moans lightly pushing up against harry 

"louis fuck, c'mon up stairs" harry grabs louis' hand running up the stairs to their room he pushes the door open and pushes louis on the bed

"i like this veiw of you" harry leans down and kisses louis' jaw "so needy" he leans up to nibble at his ear lobe "so deperate" he whispers in louis ear making him moan 

"harry please" harry smirks 

"strip lou while i get the lube" louis wastes no time pulling his shirt off yanking he jeans down and tugging off his remaining clothes but leaveing the glow stick around his neck

harry turns around and see's louis on the again laying their fist balled holding onto the sheet 

"harry please" 

"shhh its ok baby" harry says opening the lube bottle and applying it to his fingers he gently eases one in to louis pink puckered hole making moaning him self at the tightness he feels louis tense up against his finger then slowly relax louis nods and moans as harry enters another finger 

"o-oh god" harry continues to stretch louis while palming himself in his jeans, he bites his lip so hard he taste a little blood and stops biting 

"look so pretty louis taking my fingers so well. do you think you can pass me the glowstick" harry says admiring louis

louis pulls the glowstick over his head and give it to harry 

harry removes his fingers making louis whimper while harry lubes the glowstick up and slides it in to louis' hole louis moans loudly making harry harden in the pants even more making his jeans to restrictive 

"louis im gonna need you too do to yourself for a minute do you think you can?"

louis nods sharply fucking himself with the glowstick giving harry time to remove his jeans and pants he gasps as the cool air reaches his aching cock his jerks him self a couple of times before kneeling before louis again 

"louis can i try something?" louis nods moaning "i want you to suck my cock while fucking yourself with the glowstick can you do that" louis nods eagerly loving the taste of harry 

harry moves to kneel above louis head louis repeatedly fucks onto the glow stick while taking harry in his mouth recieving a dirty moan from harry louis bobs his head up and down in rhythm with his thrust and moans loudly when he hits his own prostate 

harry feels louis moan vibrate around his cock and he feels his stomache tighten more leading to his orgasm

louis keeps bobing his head while hollowing his checks around harry. harry feels himself tighten more and more

"mmm louis god your mouth is amazing"

louis moans hittting his prostate and fucking on to the glowstick

he hits it for the last time cumming white ribbons on his chest moaning loudly around harrys cock making pleasure shoot through harry 

harry cums in louis' mouth making louis swallow it all admiring harry's taste

the collaps next to each other oanting heavily 

"we can do that again" harry says kissing louis tasting his sweet bitter taste on louis lips

louis smiles and cuddles to harry

"i love you" harry smiles

"i love you lou"

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written smut so dont judge ok XD  
> and i know its quite short but idk if its good
> 
> thanks for reading :)  
> kudos and comment your opinions  
> Thanks!!


End file.
